La Pomme et la Cigarette
by Armenius
Summary: OS et ficlettes retraçant les personnages dans tous leurs états et introspections. Générations 1 et 2 tenant compte de tous les épisodes les concernant.
1. Remède

**5 Mars – Remède – Skins**

**Titre : Maladie incurable**

**Auteur : Armenius**

**Jour/Thème : 5 Mars/Remède**

**Fandom : Skins**

**P****ersonnage/Couple : Effy/Freddie**

**Rating : ****PG-13**

**Disclaimer : Jamie Brittain/Bryan Elsley**

**Note : Spoilers Saison 4 Episode 5**

Il n'y aura aucun remède au mal d'Effy.

Freddie est là. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux de peur de la voir disparaître, envolée aussi subitement que ça a été le cas plus tôt dans la journée, derrière cette foutue porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas. Et Effy qui ne répondait pas...

Il sait qu'il doit la protéger, faire rempart entre elle et les autres. Ces autres par lesquels elle se sent agressée en permanence. Pour elle, il aurait vaincu la terre entière. Il l'a déjà fait. Il en a repoussé beaucoup des gens connus, d'autres pas, qu'elle a cru rencontrer dans ses cauchemars hallucinés.

A ce moment-là, quand ils ont éclaté de rire ensemble comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde libérant l'angoisse qui les tenaillait, il aurait pu le deviner. La folie qu'il a pu distinguer dans les carillons de son rire, celle-là même qu'il a entendue lorsque qu'il lui a demandé après l'avoir surprise dans la chambre de sa mère en train de découper des images de cataclysme, de guerre, de souffrance – de mort – de quelle fin elle parlait. Cette putain de folie qui la ronge, atrophie son esprit, la rend parano, résonnant dans le ton qu'elle a employé : « La mienne, Freddie ». Et sur le coup, il aurait _dû_ le savoir ! Il aurait dû la reconnaître, cette putain de névrose qui la torturait !

Il n'y aura aucun remède au mal d'Effy.

Même pas l'amour qu'il lui porte et dont elle a parfaitement conscience. Non. Il ne suffit pas. Il ne la sauvera pas, lui qui l'a rendue si faible. Il s'en collerait des baffes. Ce même amour qui risque de causer sa perte. Il ne peut pas l'aider. Pourtant il aimerait. Merde, il aimerait vraiment !

Ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, avoir joué avec le feu, laissé perdurer les choses, et rentrer un soir pour se rendre compte que tout va mal, bien plus que ce qu'il croyait. Il aurait _dû_ comprendre, il aurait _dû_ savoir. Il aurait dû le sentir. C'est son petit-ami, non ? Ils étaient heureux, non ? Elle avait l'air heureux… Pourtant, sa dépression est bel et bien survenue au moment le plus intense de leur bonheur à deux. Elle a bel et bien eu lieu.

C'est loin d'être fini, bien que ça ait été à deux doigts de cesser un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Quand ils ont ri ensemble, allongés dans l'herbe, dans ce parc où il l'a emmenée, loin des autres, loin des ombres qui la hantent, il aurait _dû_ le sentir. Et ça a sûrement été le cas, il l'a certainement vue venir, cette énorme connerie dont il ne saisit pas les raisons. Cette putain de connerie qui, l'espace d'un moment, lui a fait perdre tout avenir puisque sans elle le futur ne vaut pas la peine qu'on le découvre. Il _doit_ l'avoir vue survenir, c'est obligé. Il a simplement voulu faire comme si ça n'était pas la réalité, comme si ça ne le concernait pas. Ce genre de connerie, ça n'arrive qu'aux autres, à ses voisins, ses camarades de classe, que des gens qu'il ne connaît pas et dont il n'a rien à foutre. Il n'a pas osé y croire, alors même que ça se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il n'y aura aucun remède au mal d'Effy.

Les bandages sur son poignet en attestent. L'image de la flaque de sang maculant le carrelage nickel s'impose sans arrêt à son esprit. Il ferme les yeux, fort, fort, dans l'espoir qu'elle disparaîtra, en vain. Les pansements sont d'un blanc parfait qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de voir rouges en dépit de leur propreté. Ses yeux aussi sont rouges, à cause des larmes, c'est donc moins grave. Effy a ouvert les siens.

« Va-t-en. »

Il n'y aura aucun remède au mal d'Effy.

OOooOOooOO

_**Ma première ficlet sur Skins. Je dois dire pour ma défense que cet épisode était bouleversant, que j'ai vidé trois paquets de mouchoir et un rouleau de PQ, et je suis allée pisser cinq fois en une heure à cause de ça. Il était vraiment… WOW. Décoiffant. Bref, je voulais faire un truc qui claque. Revenir sur des choses survolées, qu'on ne saisit peut-être pas au premier abord et exprimer ma vision d'Effy : celle qui ne veut pas être heureuse. Alors voilà, j'espère que ça a marché.**_

_**Si vous pouviez vous manifester, ça serait cool, parce que bon, c'est pas que j'aime pas parler dans le vide, mais c'est pas mal aussi quand on a des réponses. On a l'impression d'être utile.**_

_**En même temps, j'avoue que c'est pas joyeux-joyeux. Mais même ! Si vous avez détesté l'ambiance, je ne m'en fous pas, figurez-vous ! Alors allez-y, cliquez, mais cliquez, nom d'un lézard racorni !**_


	2. Le bout de la terre

**La fin du monde – Skins**

**Titre : « The end of the fucking earth »**

**Auteur : Armenius**

**Jour/Thème : La fin du monde**

**Fandom : Skins**

**Personnage/Couple : Cook**

**Rating : PG-13**

**Disclaimer : Jamie Brittain/Bryan Elsley**

**Note : Spoilers Saison 4**

Cook a raté beaucoup de choses. Il a raté les relations avec sa famille, en particulier avec sa mère. Il a raté son coup lorsqu'il a donné de la drogue à Sofia et qu'elle s'est suicidée. Il a raté la marche quand Effy lui a préféré Freddie. Il a raté l'épisode où il a frappé JayJay, il en a même fait totalement abstraction. Il a raté le passage où il aurait dû être heureux pour de vrai lui aussi, tout comme il a raté ses examens faute de n'avoir pu s'y présenter, et même s'il s'était présenté, il les aurait foirés, ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Il a raté le moment, l'indice, le détail lui criant que l'esprit d'Effy s'était déréglé.

En même temps, il était censé être en prison. Il _est_ censé être en prison. Il y a été un certain temps d'ailleurs. Ca doit forcément s'être produit à cette période-là, il ne voit pas d'autre explication. C'est la seule excuse qu'il ait pour empêcher la culpabilité de le ronger. Mais elle revient toujours, elle le submerge parfois, mais bizarrement, il arrive quand même à faire comme si tout allait bien. Il est doué pour ça alors il en profite. Ca ne sert à rien de montrer qu'il va mal, ça n'aidera ni Effy ni Freddie ni lui-même. Il sait que personne n'a besoin de ça, et que si lui aussi finit par craquer, alors plus personne ne pourra rien faire pour Effy. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça. Vraiment pas.

_« T'es allé jusqu'au bout de cette putain de terre, mec. Tout au bout de cette putain de terre. Tu vas devoir aller plus loin encore. Pour elle. Pour toi. Pour moi. »_

Cook se demande parfois comment il a pu trouver ces mots et le courage de les dire. A Freddie en plus. C'est vrai que généralement il n'a pas de problème pour dire le fond de sa pensée à n'importe qui bien qu'il ait eu du mal à avouer qu'il aimait Effy, au moins autant que son meilleur ami. Mais sur ce coup-là, il aurait bien aimé que ça ne soit pas lui. Il aurait voulu qu'une troisième personne soit là pour les réconforter tous les deux. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre, et s'il ne s'en chargeait pas, personne ne le ferait. Et si personne ne le fait, Freddie abandonnera Effy et elle se retrouvera toute seule alors qu'elle n'a nullement besoin de ça non plus. Enfin, lui ferait évidemment tout pour la soutenir et la faire revenir à la réalité, mais ce n'est pas de lui non plus qu'elle a besoin. Il est mauvais pour elle, tout le monde le sait, tout le monde le dit, même elle, elle le pense, à tel point que Cook en viendrait presque à croire qu'il n'est bon pour personne. Bref. C'est Freddie qui doit l'aider, lui seul le peut. Et lui-même doit être là pour Freddie, c'est comme ça qu'il s'assurera qu'Effy surmontera cette passe. Car il espère bien que c'en est une, de celles qui ne durent pas, il faut que ça en soit une et rien de plus, parce qu'il ne supportera pas une nouvelle crise.

Il n'a pas pleuré une seule fois et pourtant Dieu sait qu'il aurait aimé. Quand Freddie a pleuré, il s'est dit que c'était ses propres larmes qui coulaient. Ca l'a empêché de faire de même. Et puis il fume beaucoup aussi, ça détend. Et au fond, il faut l'avouer, il est tellement vidé par tous ces événements qu'il n'a pas vus venir qu'il n'a plus la force de pleurer ensuite. Ca ne sert à rien et il s'en fout. Oui, il faut croire qu'il s'en fout d'avoir mal.

Freddie et Effy l'ont énormément blessé et pourtant il a toujours été là pour eux. Il le sera toujours même si ça lui brise le cœur à chaque fois. Parce qu'il les aime tous les deux, quoiqu'il arrive, même si ça ne se voit pas toujours.

_« Pour moi. »_

Quand Cook a prononcé ces derniers mots, il n'est pas certain que Freddie les ait entendus. A vrai dire, sur le coup, il n'était pas certain qu'il ait entendu le reste non plus. Mais ces deux mots-là, il les a dit en dernier, un peu plus bas, principalement pour lui-même au fond, peut-être parce qu'il sait qu'il ne peut rien faire de plus qu'_être là_. A un moment, il a même regretté de s'être échappé de prison. Si c'était pour arriver à la soirée d'Effy et s'apercevoir que c'était pire que le bordel dans sa tête, autant rester enfermé sans savoir.

D'un autre côté, il déteste l'enfermement. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il s'est barré. Et pas seulement pour lui, il est revenu pour elle aussi, même s'il se doute qu'il n'a pas trop dû lui manquer. Même avant qu'il se fasse arrêter, ils avaient l'air heureux tous les deux : son meilleur ami et la fille qu'il aime.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que son monde se brise. Quand il s'est enfui avec Effy, il a effleuré les étoiles, et du jour au lendemain, l'accès aux cieux lui a été retiré. C'est à Freddie qu'il appartient désormais. A Freddie et Effy… Non. Plus il y réfléchit, plus il se dit qu'Effy n'a jamais touché le ciel. Ni avec la drogue, ni avec la baise et certainement pas avec l'amour. Autrement, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. Pas à Freddie, pas à sa mère, pas à lui.

Enfin si. Peut-être qu'elle lui aurait fait ça. Et ça ne fait aucun doute que ça ne l'aurait jamais gênée de s'infliger ça à elle-même. Elle reste Effy, même si elle s'est perdue en cours de route.

_« Au bout de cette putain de terre. »_

Freddie est allé au bout de la terre pour Effy, pour la retrouver et la ramener, et lui-même l'aurait fait s'il avait été à sa place. Ca n'a pas suffi. Il en faut plus. Effy n'est pas là bas. Elle est plus loin, plus bas, elle a touché le fond. Freddie doit l'y rejoindre pour qu'elle retrouve son chemin.

Enfin Cook ne voit pas vraiment où est la difficulté. Il sait que c'est dur mais lui, ça fait longtemps qu'il a dépassé tout ça. Lui, c'est la fin du monde qu'il a touché des doigts quand Effy s'est retrouvée à l'hôpital.

OOooOOooOO

**Heaven : "the end of the fucking earth" est une des paroles de Cook dans l'épisode de Freddie de la saison 4 (épisode 5 il me semble). Si je me souviens bien, il lui dit ça à la toute fin de l'épisode alors que Freddie est en train de brûler des photos d'Effy dans son jardin. Ca fait un moment que j'ai écrit ç et je n'ai pas revu les épisodes de Skins depuis un bout de temps également mais normalement, je me suis vraiment basée sur cet épisode et je n'ai pas sorti cette phrase de nulle part. Cela dit, merci de m'avoir lue et d'avoir apprécié !**


	3. No fuck it!

**Skins - Chris - Table 3**

**Titre : ****No « fuck it »**

**Auteur : Armenius**

**Personnage : Chris**

**Fandom : Skins**

**Rating : R**

**Disclaimer : ****Jamie Brittain/Bryan Elsley**

**Principalement basé sur la saison 2.**

_un rythme inquiet_

Il entend vaguement des bruits, lointains, qui ressemblent à des pleurs, et une respiration précipitée, paniquée, des mots sans suite, des questions qui n'obtiennent pas de réponse, à un rythme inquiet.

_désir_

Chris ne l'a jamais ressenti de manière aussi intense, aussi brûlante que lorsqu'il a vu Jal monter sur scène pour récupérer le chouette chapeau du chanteur, juste à cause d'un marché à deux balles, mais qui a plutôt bien fonctionné et a révélé des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnées, comme le culot que cette fille cachait si bien et qui changeait totalement sa façon de la regarder.

_le front terne d'ennui_  
La dirlo parle, parle, parle, parle, Chris rêvasse en s'amusant vaguement avec un boulier sur le bureau, le front plissé par l'ennui, le regard vide, la dirlo parle de ses notes catastrophiques, de son comportement catastrophique, de sa chambre d'étudiant qui se trouve elle-même dans un état catastrophique, et de son renvoi qui se révèle être une nouvelle catastrophique également, bref c'est chiant à mourir.

_arme au poing_  
« J'm'en branle » et se contenter de fuir les problèmes, c'est fini : Chris va se motiver sérieusement, il remplira sa part du contrat, et c'est décidé qu'il se dirige vers le bureau de la conseillère d'orientation, le pétard au poing.

_de grands yeux purs_  
Ce sont ses yeux trop grands, trop bleus, qui s'émerveillent trop facilement d'un rien, qui ne restent jamais posés très longtemps au même endroit, qui l'ont fait chavirer, les siens, les yeux d'Angie – une prof en plus, de psycho encore pire – qu'il trouve trop innocents, trop purs, mais au final c'était plus un leurre qu'autre chose.

_vivre au gré des rêves_  
Chris n'a jamais fait que ça : vivre au gré de ses rêves, ou plutôt de ses envies puisque des rêves il n'en a pas tellement eu – sauf les songes hallucinatoires que produisent les exta – sans jamais rendre de compte à personne, même si au final ça lui a attiré pas mal d'ennuis comme de se faire squatter puis piquer sa baraque et de devoir se rendre à poil jusque chez Angie pour qu'elle lui fournisse des fringues.

_l'éclat du temps sentimental  
_A Morshokov, dans la rude campagne slave, où l'on broie les pattes des chevaux avant de réduire leur corps en charpie, où l'on se soûle à la vodka avec la grosse concierge de l'auberge dans laquelle ils ont logé, où les maris éliminent les amants de leurs femmes à l'aide d'une carabine, Chris – dans un sursaut de sentimentalisme – est venu tout doucement, presque timidement, frapper à la chambre d'Angie dans l'espoir d'obtenir un petit bisou pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

_front de souci_  
Le front soucieux, ça fait un moment que Chris n'a pas rencontré de problème aussi difficile, et bizarrement il a la sensation qu'il n'en rencontrera plus d'autres alors autant réussir son coup pour cette dernière fois, mais putain, comment ça se fait qu'il ne parvienne pas à se rappeler le nom de sa petite amie ?

_mystère de cœur  
_Aujourd'hui, Chris se demande ce qu'il a bien pu trouver à Angie, surtout quand il la compare à Jal, il arrive encore moins à comprendre comment il a fait pour retomber l'espace d'une soirée dans ses filets.

_les pleurs d'une blessure_  
« Tu crois vraiment être le seul à avoir été abandonné ? » a crié Jal, au bord des larmes, tailladant le cœur de Chris qui se rend compte s'être trompé sur beaucoup de choses et en particulier sur les blessures non cicatrisées qui ont lacéré la poitrine de Jal.

_non_  
Le mot est interdit, et aussi paradoxal que ça puisse sembler, c'est elle qui le lui a rappelé, faisant glisser sa robe sur sa peau mordorée sous son regard incrédule.

_aime, n'aime pas_  
Il l'aime, c'est clair, il l'aime plus qu'une soirée entre potes, plus qu'une boîte entière d'exta, plus que le plus gros des pétards qui laissent raide à la première inhalation, plus que ses poissons rouges qu'il nourrit aux médocs, et il en est sûr maintenant : c'est évident qu'il n'aimait pas Angie.

_cœur brisé_  
C'est à cause d'Angie si Jal a le cœur brisé, c'est parce qu'elle est revenue, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il n'aurait jamais été tenté, il n'aurait jamais fait ça à Jal, c'est uniquement la faute d'Angie, pas la sienne, n'est-ce pas ?

_une fin heureuse_  
Angie lui a refilé son appartement gratos, en plus il est nickel, meublé et tout, et elle s'est barrée loin de Bristol, donc pas de risque qu'elle revienne, Jal a accepté de lui pardonner même s'il a compris que c'était un choix difficile pour elle, mais tout se finit bien, il va même chercher un travail.

_ces choses  
_Ces choses qui se débattent dans la vie comme les poissons de son aquarium qui crèvent les uns après les autres – parce qu'il s'en occupe mal, lui a expliqué Maxxie, sauf qu'il n'a pas compris que c'était pas ça l'intérêt d'avoir des poissons rouges -, ces choses qui errent sans but, ces choses : les hommes.

_j'ai trouvé un autre moyen  
_« Hé An, quand on partira en Russie, tu porteras un turban pour qu'on cache la cam dedans » avait proposé Chris et ça aurait pu le faire – non ? – si Tony n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de l'insérer de manière obscure à l'intérieur du corps de Sid (on ne précisera pas de quelle partie du corps il s'agit).

_beauté_  
La beauté, il a longtemps cru que seules les Galloises l'avaient, en particulier Angie, mais il a suffit de quelques minutes hors du temps pour ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui lui avait échappé pendant des années : la vraie beauté, c'est Jal.

_les mensonges que tu crois_  
Chris ne dit pas tout à Jal, mais seule Cassie le sait : Chris prend des médicaments, pas de ceux qui t'envoie dans un monde d'hallucinations, non, des vrais médicaments qui sont censés le guérir de cette espèce de caillot qu'il a au cerveau et que son frère avait aussi, mais pas question que Jal l'apprenne, sinon c'est clair qu'il se fera chaudement engueulé si elle le surprend le joint au bec et pire : elle risque de refuser de vivre avec lui et ça pas question que ça arrive.

_ingénieux_  
Il a vendu sa première maison, grâce à son ingéniosité, il a pris ses clients par les sentiments et même si ses exemples étaient un peu colorés, ils sont tombés juste – un vrai coup de chance qu'ils travaillent dans le monde de l'érotisme.

_perdu dans une seconde_  
Se perdre dans une seconde, ça lui est arrivé plusieurs fois : y a eu la mort de son frère en premier, le départ de son père ensuite, celui de sa mère un an plus tôt, la première fois qu'il a embrassé Jal pour de vrai, la première fois qu'ils ont fait l'amour tous les deux, le moment où il a failli y rester et qu'il s'est réveillé à l'hôpital, et aujourd'hui, maintenant, à cette seconde très précise où il s'est enfin rappelé de « Jal. »

_vagues profondeurs_  
Des types défilent devant lui, s'assoient parfois un instant et semblent lui parler, bien qu'il n'entende pas ce qu'ils racontent, ils s'agitent en tous sens et souvent une fille blonde vient prendre place à côté de lui pour lui lire des livres, quelque fois il fait jour et d'autres fois il fait nuit, il ne parvient à remettre aucun nom ni aucun visage sur les têtes qui se pointent devant lui, c'est le brouillard dans son esprit.

_dans les soirs doux  
_Avec Jal, ça s'est fait de manière naturelle, peut-être même un peu trop, à la sortie d'une boîte de nuit, un soir calme, habituel, où y a pas trop de bordel – hormis l'altercation entre Cassie, de retour d'Ecosse, et le couple tout nouvellement formé : Sid et Michelle -, de ceux où il n'a besoin de rien, juste de tenir sa main dans la sienne pour cette fois.

_vivant_  
Chris est vivant sur son lit d'hôpital, vivant et dans les vapes mais c'est mieux qu'autre chose, il pige que dalle à ce que les gens font et disent autour de lui mais il est vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte.

_rassure-moi_  
Jal est enceinte et elle a décidé d'avorter, Chris comprend et il le dit, mais au fond il aurait bien aimé voir sa vie avec un p'tit en train de chialer dans un landau qu'il promènerait lui-même, il aurait bien aimé prouver qu'il pouvait être père même s'il déclare ne pas être fait pour ça à vrai dire, il voulait juste être rassuré.

_force et soutien_  
Jal a été là tout le temps qu'il a été alité à l'hôpital, elle n'a jamais quitté son chevet – sauf pour aller aux toilettes parce qu'elle était bien obligée d'après Cassie – et elle lui a communiqué toute sa force, tout son soutien alors qu'il ignorait qu'elle-même en avait grandement besoin.

_la flamme éternelle_  
L'un des seuls avantages pour Chris d'être parti aussi jeune, c'est qu'il aura pas eu le temps de trop faire souffrir Jal en amour – parce que bon, la fois avec Angie, c'était pas 'vrai', il avait culpabilisé et n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout – autrement dit jusqu'à la jouissance – donc ça ne comptait pas – et qu'au moment où il est mort, c'est à elle qu'il pensait, emportant son amour un peu décousu mais pourtant si sincère avec lui.

_parmi ses petit anges_  
Chris en a vu des tas d'anges : y a eu Angie, c'était même son nom, y a eu tout un paquet de filles sans importance, y a eu Jal avec sa moue boudeuse, et Cassie également qui avait veillé sur lui lors de sa sortie de l'hôpital, y a aussi eu tous ceux qu'il rencontrait lorsqu'il avalait des pilules et qu'il se retrouvait embarqué dans des délires sans jour ni nuit et ce sont ceux-là qui l'entourent maintenant.

_au fond de leurs dédales  
_Les dédales de responsabilités qui lui sont tombés dessus après le départ subit de sa mère, les couloirs d'interrogations qui se sont ouverts devant lui, les escaliers sans fin de problèmes, d'ennuis, de soucis, de conneries, forment l'immense labyrinthe des emmerdes qui jonchent sa vie.

_lande fleurie  
_La lande fleurie, c'est là où il va, il avale un ou deux de ces formidables cachets colorés qu'il trimbale quasiment toujours avec lui, et hop ! le voilà parti à la découverte du jardin d'Alice et des merveilles de son pays.

_aux accords étranges_  
Il a déjà entendu Jal jouer de la clarinette, mais il était à moitié défoncé comme c'est le cas la plupart du temps et puis à cette époque, ils se connaissaient à peine, et il se souvient qu'il avait trouvé ça étrange la première fois, un enchaînement de notes rapide, parfois plus lent, qui semblaient virevolter dans l'atmosphère et bondir à l'intérieur de lui, ça lui avait fait le même effet que certaines de ces pilules qu'il prend pour délirer.

_avancer aveugle  
_Le silence à la place de ses reproches amusés, le lit vide dans lequel il ne dort plus puisqu'elle non plus – et de toute façon, il s'est fait virer donc ça aurait été difficile d'y revenir -, les emmerdes qui se sont enchaînées après qu'elle a claqué la porte, l'absence de Jal, c'est comme d'avancer à l'aveuglette.

_paradis perdu  
_Quand Jal l'a laissé pour aller à son audition de clarinette et ce malgré ses demandes insistantes de rentrer à l'appartement avec lui, ça a été bien plus fort que l'année précédente lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'Angie avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans sa vie, un effet de paradis perdu.

_le point final_  
« Cassie, comment s'appelle ma copine ? » a-t-il demandé, totalement paniqué, ce qui sur l'instant a paru être une blague à Cassie, mais lorsque le sang s'est mis à couler de son nez et les soubresauts à agiter ses épaules, ça s'est avéré n'être définitivement pas une blague et encore moins quand le point final a été donné : « Ca y est, je me souviens : Jal. »

_souffle délicat  
_Chris a déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans réfléchir, délicatement, pour ne pas la faire fuir, elle s'est reculée, pas trop loin, pour qu'il puisse encore sentir son souffle léger caresser ses joues : « Joue le jeu, d'accord ? »

_les poses lassées  
_Il était pas loin avec ses « pauses lacets » - quoi de mieux, d'ailleurs, qu'une pause lacet pour se sentir à l'aise dans ses godasses et de prendre le temps de se rouler joint ? – mais non, elle parlait des « poses lassées » - bien sûr ! quoi de plus évident ? -, le sujet tombé une semaine plus tôt à son cours d'arts.

_des fatigues physiques  
_Ca se produit de plus en plus souvent, des moments de faiblesse où Chris se sent défaillir, à la limite de l'évanouissement, mais il ne s'est jamais lourdement inquiété parce qu'au fond il « s'en branle », jusqu'à ce jour où son oreille s'est mise à saigner à flot et qu'il a vraiment sombré dans l'inconscience.

_plein de silence_  
Chris pose une question et Jal répond à côté, c'est sa réponse qui crée les silences lourds, ceux qui gardent des secrets, tout comme lui-même tait les siens.

_en l'ombre familière  
_Son coin d'ombre, son espace 'intime' où il se rend régulièrement, un endroit familier qu'il a longtemps gardé pour lui avant d'y amener Jal, un joint déposé sur la stèle d'une tombe – celle de son frère.

_reviens_  
« Reviens », supplie Chris, puisque si elle va à cette foutue audition, c'est sûr, elle ne reviendra pas chez lui, elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre, c'est clair, un type qui lui ressemble et qui joue du trombone alors : « S'il te plaît… chez moi c'est par là. »

_tout ça et plus  
_La mort de son frère lui aurait largement suffi, sauf que son père s'est barré et que sa mère l'a lâché, qu'on lui a piqué sa baraque et qu'il avait plus un sou en poche, et puis la honte d'aller vivre sur le campus du lycée, enfin tout ça, c'était déjà bien assez, mais en réalité, il y avait beaucoup plus c'était beaucoup plus.

_jusque là, ça va_  
Chris a trouvé un boulot et en plus de ça, il a même déniché un appart' – où il s'est installé sans l'accord de l'agence, certes – et Jal l'a récompensé comme il se devait, à lui en faire tomber les yeux des orbites, jusque là, tout va bien enfin tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Cassie débarque.

_la paix d'une existence  
_La paix, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où il peut la trouver, et la détente, il ne connaît qu'une seule façon de l'obtenir : adossé à la tombe de son frère, un pet' calé au coin des lèvres.

_débalancé_

Etre porté par le vent, en sentir le souffle s'enrouler autour de ses membres, bercé par les mouvements d'une balancelle, nage sans fin ballotée par la houle aérienne, avant la chute de la balançoire, courte, brutale, soudaine, le retour à la réalité face au départ de sa mère.

_rien de plus, rien de moins_  
Il n'a rien, ou du moins il a eu une famille il y a longtemps mais celle-ci n'existe plus, il n'a pas de maison, sa mère et son père vivent chacun de leur côté, l'ayant tous deux laissé tombé, donc il n'a rien sauf une bande de potes déjantés et la copine la plus extraordinaire qu'il ait pu trouver, ni plus ni moins, alors ça lui fait un peu peur de récupérer de nouvelles choses dans sa vie comme l'amour, l'amitié, la joie, parce qu'il ne sait pas quand elles disparaîtront.

_ce monde mauvais_  
Le monde a toujours été mal fichu, en tout cas pour lui, sachant que son frère est mort adolescent, que son père a fui cette perte en quittant la maison, et que sa mère a fait de même du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir, lui laissant de l'argent pour un mois qu'il a liquidé en une semaine, il n'a pas eu la vie facile et ça a empiré depuis qu'il a compris qu'il finirait comme son frère, et c'est là qu'il maudit le monde encore davantage : parce qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de laisser tomber quelqu'un à son tour, il n'a pas le droit d'infliger ça à Jal.

_penché sur ma vie_  
Chris n'a jamais trop fait gaffe à sa santé, on pourrait presque dire qu'il recherche les problèmes, mais mine de rien, ça l'inquiète un peu quand même, que la nouvelle ne se répande pas trop et qu'il reste en vie suffisamment longtemps pour vivre avec Jal un certain temps, et peut-être qu'elle n'avortera pas et qu'il deviendra papa, qui sait ?

_mes pas sont fautifs_  
Il sait qu'il est coupable de ce qu'il lui arrive : s'il n'aimait pas autant le shit et les soirées, il ne se serait pas pourri la santé encore plus, il aurait pris ses médicaments comme une personne normale qui fait attention à elle et essaie réellement de se soigner, leurs effets l'auraient probablement guéri ou du moins lui auraient permis de vivre un peu plus longtemps au lieu de quoi, il n'a fait qu'empirer les choses en faisant abstraction du réel problème que ça représentait, et on peut dire que c'est de sa faute s'il est mort.

_les petites pièces qui font un tout_  
Une maman, un papa, un grand-frère, une copine – avec à la clé un gosse peut-être ? – et toute une ribambelle de potes, voilà sa famille, sauf que dans la vie réelle, la maman, le papa et le frère ne s'y trouvent pas.

_tout ce qui restera derrière_  
Jal, l'enfant qu'elle n'a pas gardé parce que – tout le monde s'accorde pour le dire - il n'aurait jamais fait un bon père, sa mère qu'il n'aura pas revue depuis près d'un an, Cassie qui a foutu le bordel en squattant leur appart', tous les potes : Max, An, Michelle, Sid, Tony, mais surtout Jal, le ventre vide dans un appartement vide.

_le bon côté des choses_

Quand Chris s'est senti partir, le nom de Jal aux lèvres, il s'est éteint sur ces pensées : « Faut voir le bon côté des choses, je pars avec le souvenir de Jal et je vais retrouver mon frère, en plus de là-haut je vais pouvoir assister à mon propre enterrement – j'espère qu'ils vont organiser une teuf sur ma tombe, et m'en faire profiter un peu… »

OOooOOooOO

_**D'après les thèmes de la table 3 de la communauté 50_Phrases sur un personnage (même si je fais beaucoup de phrases sur Chris et Jal, c'est juste qu'ils sont difficilement indissociables mais j'essaie de toujours les écrire d'après son point de vue à lui). **_

_**Le thème « les poses lassées » ne m'inspirait pas et je sais que le « jeu de mot » ne fonctionne pas en anglais mais tant pis et pardon tout de même.**_

_**Votre phrase préférée ? Votre phrase détestée ? Des éléments de la personnalité de Chris ou de sa vie dont vous auriez aimé que je parle ?**_

_**Sondage :**__** Des personnages sur lesquels vous aimeriez que j'écrive, soit en 50 phrases soit en one-shot, à vous de me le dire et je verrais ce que je peux faire.**_


	4. Crispé

**Concertation**** – Skins**

**Titre : Crispé**

**Auteur : Armenius**

**Jour/Thème : Concertation + « Tu ne me manqueras pas »**

**Fandom : Skins**

**Personnage/Couple : Cook/Effy**

**Rating : PG**

**Disclaimer : Jamie Brittain/Bryan Elsley**

- Si je m'en vais maintenant, tu continueras comme on fait tous les jours ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Si je décide de rentrer chez moi, tu reviendras avec moi ou tu continueras à t'amuser et à laisser la réalité de côté, seul ?

Silence.

- Je… Tu ne… Je vois pas pourquoi je te suivrai.

- Je ne te le demande pas.

- Et je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir avec moi. _Tu_ m'as demandé. Tu voulais partir loin de chez toi parce que ta vie est en bordel et que les autres ne te parlent plus. Tu es seule et comme je suis seul aussi, tu as décidé de venir avec moi pour ne plus l'être. Pas vrai ?

- J'imagine que oui.

- Je ne vois pas comment les choses ont pu s'arranger depuis ton départ.

Moment de réflexion.

- Tu voudrais que je reste avec toi.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je…

Nouveau silence.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Tu as raison. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je l'ai cru à un moment. J'ai cru que tu pouvais quelque chose pour moi. Mais tu ne peux pas régler mes problèmes.

- Y a pas trente-six moyens : l'alcool, la beuh, et la baise. Ca me suffit.

Soupir.

- Je vais rentrer, Cook. Il faut que je me prenne en main.

- Si ça te fait plaisir… Mais t'es pas pressée, hein.

Malaise.

- Tu pars pas maintenant, si ?

- Non. Je ne pars pas.

Surprise.

- Bien. Tant mieux.

- Pas maintenant.

- Prends ton temps, surtout.

- De toute façon…

- Quoi ?

- On n'a pas besoin l'un de l'autre. Alors mon départ ne te gênera pas tant que ça. Tu trouveras une nouvelle fille pour baiser, ça changera de notre routine.

Silence.

- C'est clair, tu vas pas me manquer !

- A moi non plus.

Sourires.

Celui d'Effy : apaisé.

Celui de Cook qui n'en est pas un.


	5. Parti

**Là-haut – Skins **

**Titre : Bordel**

**Auteur : Armenius**

**Thème : Là-haut**

**Fandom : Skins**

**Personnage/Couple : Freddie**

**Rating : PG**

**Disclaimer : Jamie Brittain/Bryan Elsley **

**Pour Kima-chan sur la communauté LJ : Kyrielle_100**

**Spoilers Saison 4 épisodes 8**

« _Effy…_ »

- Freds ?

« _Effy…_ »

Ils sont tous en train de devenir fous. A le chercher puis l'oublier, petit à petit. A croire qu'il s'est barré comme il en avait l'intention à un moment, histoire de tirer un trait définitif sur Effy et les emmerdes qui la suivent dès qu'elle déboule. Parce que bon, c'est vrai quoi, à force il en a eu marre de se faire éclater le cœur par une fille qui prétendait l'aimer.

Après s'être enfuie avec son meilleur ami, après avoir essayé de se suicider, après avoir refusé de le voir durant tout le temps qu'elle a passé à l'hôpital, après lui avoir dit « adieu » et s'être enfuie de nouveau, Freddie a compris qu'il fallait qu'il mette un terme à tout ça. Et il était bien décidé à le faire. Vraiment. Il avait préparé son sac et écrit une carte à l'adresse de sa sœur pour qu'elle s'occupe bien de leur père. Il avait choisi de partir sans prévenir personne, pour éviter qu'on le retienne. Pour éviter qu'Effy ne débarque une nouvelle fois et foute ses plans en l'air. Pour éviter que…

Malheureusement Cook est arrivé chez lui, portant dans ses bras celle qu'il désirait le moins voir avant de partir. Sur le coup, il a bien essayé de s'en aller quand même, sans un regard pour la fille qui lui avait brisé le cœur à maintes reprises. Sauf que Cook l'a retenu. Il l'a convaincu. Et Freddie est resté.

C'est de lui dont Effy a besoin. Il a failli la laisser dans sa merde à un moment, comme pour lui faire payer le mal qu'elle lui a fait. Mais rien à faire. Il est trop con pour la laisser tomber. Il est trop con pour cesser de l'aimer. Il est resté.

Il a encore vaincu le monde pour elle, il a repoussé John Foster, le psy qui a détraqué son esprit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il s'est promis qu'il serait là, cette fois, jusqu'au bout.

Au fond, il se demande s'il n'a pas eu tort. Il n'aurait pas dû promettre, même si cette promesse ne concerne que lui. Il n'aurait pas dû se mêler des histoires d'Effy. Il aurait mieux fait de laisser Cook être heureux avec elle au lieu de la lui piquer. Pourtant, avant de la retrouver dans la chambre de sa mère, à parler de la fin, de comment la rendre plus facile à accepter, il était heureux. Il l'avait été comme ça ne lui avait jamais été permis.

Il a regretté tout ce qu'il a vécu avec elle quand John Foster s'est ramené avec sa batte et qu'il a compris qu'il ne s'échapperait pas.

« _Cook…_ »

- Freds ?

Il sont tous devenus cinglés. A le chercher puis à l'oublier peu à peu. A croire qu'il s'est barré sans un mot, laissant tout le monde l'attendre sans rien faire. Les laissant se poser des questions auxquelles ils n'auront pas de réponse s'ils ne se bougent pas davantage pour voir au fond des choses. Karen essaie vainement d'apprendre où il peut bien être parti. Elle n'a visiblement pas saisi que son sac de voyage se trouvait toujours dans sa chambre.

- Putain, t'es où, Fredster ?

Cook l'entend mais ne sait pas où regarder. Il secoue la tête, près à jeter un œil par la fenêtre. Mais non, Freddie n'est nulle part. Il est un peu plus haut que ça. Cook ne peut pas savoir. Mais il comprendra. Il trouvera. Il faut juste qu'il lève les yeux un peu plus haut, quelque part vers les nuages restés gris depuis des jours.

Effy a compris, même si elle dit croire qu'il s'est enfui, qu'il a pris peur. C'est clair qu'elle est effrayante, mais bon il l'aimait malgré tout. Alors elle tourne les yeux vers le ciel, de temps en temps, quand elle entend les murmures qu'il souffle à son oreille. C'est le seul endroit vers lequel son regard est automatiquement attiré lorsqu'il chuchote tout bas :

« _Effy…_ »


	6. How Wonderful

**Joie – Skins**

**Titre : « How wonderful »**

**Auteur : Armenius**

**Jour/Thème : Joie**

**Fandom : Skins**

**Personnage/Couple : John Foster**

**Rating : PG**

**Disclaimer : Jamie Brittain/Bryan Elsley**

Elizabeth. _How wonderful_…

De toute sa carrière, le Docteur John Foster n'aurait jamais cru tomber sur une telle fille. Pas une fille perdue à ce point. Pas un seul de ses patients n'avaient eu autant besoin de lui qu'elle. Il n'avait jamais dû s'occuper d'éliminer une détresse aussi grande, aussi vaste que l'était celle d'Elizabeth.

Tous les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle avait emmagasinés au long de sa si courte vie lui avaient donné du fil à retordre. En particulier l'accident de son frère, Tony. Elle avait mis trois semaines avant de réussir à lui raconter la scène. Trois longues semaines. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de cas aussi difficile et ceux qu'il avait croisés n'avaient jamais présenté l'aspect envoûtant du cas Stonem.

Au fil des jours, au cours des nombreuses heures passées ensemble, il avait appris à connaître cette jeune fille précoce désillusionnée par la vie. Il s'était attaché à elle bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec quiconque. Bien plus qu'avec sa femme – qui l'avait quitté quelques années plus tôt, soit dit en passant. Il se disait « trop humain ». C'était le cas.

Avec Elizabeth.

Cette jeune fille qui avait désespérément besoin de son aide… Elle voyait des êtres ténébreux dans des pièces mal éclairés. Coupées du monde. Inaccessibles aux bonnes choses telles que la joie, le bonheur. Elle recelait nombres de cauchemars issus d'une mémoire aussi profonde que le bleu de ses yeux. Or aucun détail ne pouvait échapper à l'examen de ses propres yeux, perçants. Et encore moins lorsqu'elle lui répondait qu'elle se sentait mieux. Alors que c'était faux.

Elizabeth.

Une magnifique jeune fille déjà détruite par son passé. Sans aucun avenir devant elle. Il pouvait se rendre compte du désert qui s'étendait à son horizon, vide à lui en donner le vertige. Et c'était pour ça qu'elle revenait toujours le voir. Malgré les calmants, malgré les antidépresseurs, malgré sa mère et ses amis, malgré Freddie. Son copain.

John avait refusé toute visite de la part du jeune homme. Toute intervention de sa part aurait été indésirable et peut-être même littéralement catastrophique. Mieux valait éviter tout contact avec lui. De plus, Elizabeth redoutait également sa venue. Il fallait la préserver.

Coute que coute. Quitte à totalement effacer Freddie de sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'oublie, lui aussi, comme toutes ses mauvaises pensées, ses mauvais sentiments, ses mauvais souvenirs. Les cauchemars, les fantômes, les appels au secours avaient été repeints en ciels bleus, en paix, dans des lieux chaleureux. Il y avait veillé, guidant ses pensées, ses songes sur des chemins moins tortueux que ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de suivre. Avec tout ce qu'elle lui avait dévoilé de sa vie, de ses 'amis', il avait eu beaucoup de travail.

Il avait presque réussi. Elizabeth était pratiquement parvenue à se recréer un passé, uniquement composé de bonnes choses, de joie, de rires, de bonheur.

Ce bonheur si important, si capital aux Hommes, nécessaire à Elizabeth. Il était comme un oxygène dont elle manquait trop souvent, un filet d'air qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lâcher de peur de s'étouffer. Ce bonheur représentait bien davantage que tout ce qu'elle avait connu, même avec ce Freddie qui, s'il avait beau l'aimer, n'avait pas su la mériter : la preuve, c'était de sa faute si elle s'était perdue. Il l'avait rendue faible, incapable de vaincre ses propres démons, et lui, John Foster, avait eu énormément de mal à les repousser.

Cela dit, il se disait parfois qu'il aurait dû le remercier, ce jeune homme sans qui il n'aurait jamais eu la chance de rencontrer une adolescente telle qu'Elizabeth.

Depuis sa première consultation avec elle, il avait été séduit. Il s'était trouvé un nouveau but. Bien plus important que tous ceux qu'il avait eus auparavant, si futiles. Son but : guider cette jeune fille sur la route vers le bonheur. Lui réapprendre à respirer, lui réapprendre à rêver. Lui apprendre tout court à ouvrir les yeux sur des choses essentielles qui ont marquées sa vie et dont elle n'avait jamais saisi l'importance. Eliminer les mauvaises choses, les mauvais sentiments.

Il voulait qu'elle voie le bonheur comme il le voyait. Seul. Mais heureux tout de même. Il espérait qu'elle y parviendrait. Il n'avait jamais essayé avec quiconque. Sauf cette fois.

Elizabeth était revenue le voir, paniquée alors que ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas été. John avait vu tous ses résultats régresser, tout son travail s'effondrer à cause d'un simple proviseur de lycée qui lui avait demandé de mentir à son entourage. Elizabeth n'était pas une tricheuse, et encore moins dans la vie réelle. Pas avec tout ce qu'il lui avait enseigné.

- Ces choses-là ne sont rien, Elizabeth. Elles ne comptent pas. Il existe des choses bien plus importantes. Plus importantes que l'école, plus importante que les amis, et même plus importantes que l'amour. Le bonheur… Il est plus important que tout ça. D'accord ?

Elle avait acquiescé, presque à contrecœur, et un instant, John avait craint qu'elle ne remette ses paroles en doute.

Ca n'avait finalement pas été le cas.

La dernière étape de son plan pour mener Elizabeth vers le bonheur s'était bien mieux déroulée que ce qu'il avait prévu : elle avait fait ses adieux le jour même. Plus rien n'entraverait sa route désormais.

OOooOOooOO

_**Je sais que ce mec est une enflure mais c'est justement ça qui m'a poussée à écrire sur lui. Il est vraiment flippant mais ça me fascine d'essayer de le percer à jour, de savoir comment il a pu concevoir les choses. Il est glauque et je ne l'aime pas mais je pense qu'il y a vraiment moyen d'écrire des trucs pas mal sur lui. C'est pourquoi je vous le demande : Ce one-shot valait-il le coup ?**_

_**Si vous voulez pousser une gueulante sur le personnage, ne vous gênez pas. C'est pas parce que j'écris sur lui que je l'apprécie. Enfin c'est compliqué. Mais n'hésitez pas !**_


	7. Sept Ha ha, c'était même pas voulu !

**Arc-en-ciel – Skins **

**Titre : Sept**

**Auteur : Armenius**

**Jour/Thème : Arc-en-ciel**

**Fandom : Skins**

**Personnage/Couple : Sid/Anwar**

**Rating : PG-13 (pour être sûre)**

**Disclaimer : Jamie Brittain/Bryan Elsley**

- Hey Anwar, tu donnerais quelle couleur de l'arc-en-ciel à Tony ?

- Gris !

- Je te demande une couleur de l'_arc-en-ciel_, ducon !

- Ah. Heu… Violet.

Silence.

- Quoi ? C'est pas dans l'arc-en-ciel, peut-être ? Bah t'as tort, j'te garantis que ça y est. Je connais assez les boxers de Maxxie pour le sav…

- Violet, ouais, c'est pas mal. Bien joué, An !

Pause étonnée.

- En fait… tu fais quoi au juste ? Tu cherches un cadeau pour Tony, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Quelle couleur pour Chris ?

- Oh, Sid, j'te parle.

- Non.

- Quoi « non » ?

Soupir exaspéré.

- Non, je ne cherche pas de cadeau pour Tony.

- C'est bon, si j'te fais chier, dis-le.

- Anwar, c'est justement parce que je me fais chier que je te pose la question. Donc commence pas à m'emmerder. Alors ?

Silence béat.

Puis :

- Alors quoi ?

- Quelle couleur pour Chris ?

- Ah facile : pour Chris, c'est le vert !

- Pourquoi le vert ?

- Mec, qui est le plus gros consommateur de weed que tu connaisses ?

- OK. Jal ?

- Rouge.

- Non, jaune, c'est mieux.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes alors ?

- Pour te faire participer.

Silence.

- Maxxie en bleu, non ?

Pas de réponse.

- Oh, j'te cause !

Points de suspension.

- Quelle couleur pour Maxxie ?

- Rose.

- Non, bleu clair, c'est bien.

- Putain Sid…

- Et moi ?

- Toi, t'es orange.

- Ca me va. Michelle ?

- Rouge.

- Tu dis « rouge » pour tout le monde.

- Bon bah le rose est dispo.

- Tu vois que t'as de bonnes idées. Et c'est pour ça que le rose n'était pas pour Max.

- Mouais.

Pause.

- Moi ?

- Bonne question. Jaune ?

- Tu l'as déjà refilé à Jal.

- Bah il ne reste que le rouge du coup.

- Comme par hasard…

- Oh, ça va ! Tu vas pas reconnaître que t'es perpétuellement en chaleur ?

- OK, je n'ai rien dit.

- Bon, on récapitule : Rose : Chelle. Violet : Tone. Bleu ciel : Max. Vert : Chris. Jaune : Jal. Orange... C'est qui déjà ?

- Orange : toi. Rouge : moi, et…Y a un problème.

- Quoi ?

- Les sept couleurs ont été attribuées.

- Et alors ?

- Alors on donne laquelle à Cassie ?

Réflexion.

- Cassie, on s'en fout !

Silence.

- Tu décides ça tout seul ?

- Ta gueule, c'était mon idée !

- Je ne fais que participer. Donc ?

- Cassie n'a pas besoin d'une couleur.

- Accouche Sid.

Inspiration.

Expiration.

- Elle a déjà le trésor au pied de l'arc-en-ciel.


	8. Claquettes

**Arc-en-ciel – Skins **

**Titre : Claquettes ou Gaypride ?**

**Auteur : Armenius**

**Jour/Thème : Arc-en-ciel**

**Fandom : Skins**

**Personnage/Couple : Maxxie/Anwar**

**Rating : PG**

**Disclaimer : Jamie Brittain/Bryan Elsley**

Ding Dooong !

- An, t'es en retard.

- Ah bon ? En retard pour quoi ? demande le susnommé d'un air vivement intéressé tout en entrant dans la chambre de Maxxie avant de se figer brusquement.

- Maxxie ?

- Ouais, quoi ?

- Pourquoi t'es habillé en bannière ambulante de la Gaypride ?

Assis sur le lit, son meilleur ami semble tout droit sorti d'un clip psychédélique pour Hippies en manque. Des pieds à la tête, il porte une superbe paire de chaussures vernies rouge ketchup, un jean dégradé du bas vers le haut en orange et jaune, une ceinture vert fluo, un tee-shirt à rayures alternées cyan et outremer, le tout complété par un charmant bandeau rose bonbon serré autour du front. Le blond jusqu'alors occupé à enfiler une paire de chaussettes – blanches - relève la tête et hausse un sourcil.

- Peut-être parce que je _vais_ à la Gaypride.

- Quoi, c'est aujourd'hui ?

- Je te l'ai dit hier ! D'ailleurs, tu m'accompagnes.

- Mais, heu… Max… J'crois pas que… Enfin j'ai des choses de…

- Je dois présenter un numéro de claquettes. Donc tu viens m'acclamer, c'est ton rôle de meilleur ami, réplique Maxxie comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Hein ? Un numéro de claquettes ?

- Bah ouais. Ca pose un problème ?

- Non, non, pas du tout.

Maxxie haussa les épaules.

- OK.

Puis :

- Les claquettes, ça marche bien pour draguer les mecs ?

Un large sourire vient étirer les lèvres du blond :

- Tu n'imagines même pas. Bon allez, on y va.

Anwar quitte la chambre et file dans l'entrée sans manquer de saluer les parents de Maxxie qui le rejoint aussitôt.

- Max, je viens de penser à un truc. Si tu te plantes dans ton numéro…

- Si je me plante, Anwar, il en va de mon honneur de gay, tu comprends ? l'interrompt le blond en allongeant le pas. Mais l'avantage, c'est qu'il y aura sûrement un beau mec suffisamment charmé par ma prestation pour me rattraper au vol. Grouille-toi maintenant, parce que si je n'y vais pas, adieu mon honneur et adieu le beau gay. Donc…

- Ouais, « adieu la Gaypride » quoi.


	9. Forcément

_Ce texte est écrit pour un défi : les Nuits du FoF : une heure pour un thème. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ou vous renseigner directement sur le Forum francophone (lien dans mon profil), partie Salle de Jeux._

**Thème : **Foyer

**Titre : **Forcément

**Personnage/Couple : **Anthea

**Disclaimer :** Bryan Esley/Jamie Brittain

**Spoilers saison 2 et 4**

* * *

Tony était parti pour Cardiff à la fin de l'été. Il avait mis tellement de temps à se réadapter à sa vie familiale, à reconstruire des liens avec chacun de ses membres… Nécessaires puisqu'il ne pouvait s'en sortir seul. Anthea ne s'était jamais autant sentie mère qu'à cette période là.

Le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour son père s'était envolé, ruban parmi les lambeaux de souvenir que son accident lui avait ôtés. L'homme qu'il avait pris tant de soin à faire tourner en bourrique, au point de lui en donner des ulcères, l'avait porté, lavé, soutenu, non sans une certaine froideur, il fallait le reconnaître et c'était justifié après tout.

Tant de temps pour réapprendre à se débrouiller, à supporter le bruit de la circulation, à se laisser à nouveau aller dans les bras de sa mère, et si peu pour quitter leur maison, son foyer – bien qu'Anthea doutât qu'il l'eut jamais considéré comme tel même pendant sa convalescence.

S'enfuir.

* * *

L'année suivante, celle de l'entrée d'Effy au lycée, Anthea avait commencé à se sentir déphasée. A perdre ses repères. Elle en ignorait la cause première – peut-être la disparition de cet être qui lui avait à nouveau donné un rôle à jouer au sein de cette famille -, toujours est-il que lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée devant un café avec Steve, le patron de son mari, elle s'était à nouveau sentie belle. Chose qu'elle avait cru oublier après des années de vie commune avec Jim. Des années qui ne l'avaient menée nulle part ailleurs qu'à ce moment précis et désastreux où, les doigts croisés autour de la tasse bouillante, elle s'était retrouvée comme une 'femme'.

Jim avait fini par l'apprendre. Tout se sait un jour ou l'autre. Pour elle, c'était _ce_ moment-là. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi froid. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi honte devant sa fille.

Jim était parti le lendemain.

Forcément.

* * *

La dislocation ne s'était malheureusement pas arrêtée là.

Si les grands yeux bleus d'Effy l'avaient longtemps suivie d'une pièce à l'autre, emplis de reproche, Anthea n'avait jamais connu un tel sentiment de solitude que l'année qui avait suivi.

Tout s'échelonnait. Petit à petit son monde s'écroulait. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'y attendre ? Elle avait eu tort de croire que son tour était venu. Que c'était à elle d'abandonner Effy. Que toutes ses catastrophes, tous ces adieux ne lui étaient pas adressés. Pas à elle.

C'était Effy, le centre de ce monde.

* * *

Mais non.

_Non_.

Ca devait arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

Effy s'était tuée.

* * *

Les médecins avaient annoncé que sa vie n'était plus en danger. Mais tout ce sang, ces bandages… Sa peau si blanche. Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux quand Anthea était entrée dans sa chambre d'hôpital immaculée. Froide.

Comment la présence d'une personne pouvait-elle lui faire ressentir une telle solitude ? Comment avait-elle pu oser, elle-même, abandonner sa propre fille le temps d'une semaine ?

Comment avait-elle pu croire que c'était son rôle ?

Plus rien n'avait existé depuis ce moment. Sauf Freddy peut-être. Il était la personne en laquelle elle avait espéré un sauveur, une aide. Un ami.

Elle s'était trompée. Freddy n'était là que pour Effy, pas pour elle.

Elle l'avait bien cherché. C'était son erreur. Et tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ne s'était produit que dans ce but, jusqu'à cette ultime déchirure, l'estocade finale qui avait renvoyé leur foyer – _son_ foyer – d'où il venait.

Au néant.


	10. Les gars

**Arc-en-ciel – Skins **

**Titre : Les gars**

**Auteur : Armenius**

**Jour/Thème : Arc-en-ciel (oui, encore)**

**Fandom : Skins**

**Personnage/Couple : Cassie**

**Rating : K+/PG**

**Disclaimer : Jamie Brittain/Bryan Elsley**

- Hey, les gars, venez vite, y a un arc-en-ciel !

- Chris, t'as jamais vu d'arcs-en-ciel ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais là, c'est pas pareil.

- Qu'est-ce qui est différent ?

Ils sont tous là aujourd'hui, c'est ça la différence. Chris le premier. Tony, Sid, Michelle, Jal, Maxxie, Anwar.

- Là, il fait beau !

Soupir de lassitude généralisé.

- Chris, tu connais le principe de l'arc-en-ciel au moins ?

Michelle vient de poser la question qui nous brûlait les lèvres. Michelle, la belle Michelle, la trop jolie Michelle, qui fait tourner la tête de tout le monde et fait battre les cœurs. Toujours coquette, toujours souriante. Même avec son brushing défait par la pluie, elle reste fraîche comme une fleur, les joues rosies, les yeux brillants. Le nez retroussé. Je me suis toujours dit qu'il avait quelque chose de bizarre son nez. Peut-être parce qu'elle le plisse constamment. Comme une fille fière de son bonheur et dédaigneuse de celui des autres.

Si elle savait...

Elle est vraiment très naïve, Michelle.

Avec son gloss rose lilas impeccable.

- Evidemment : c'est quand il y a de la pluie et du soleil en même temps, et hop ! Un arc-en-ciel.

- C'est bien le souci, Chris. Il arrive toujours un moment où il recommence à faire beau pour que l'arc-en-ciel apparaisse.

Tony est intervenu à son tour. Il a toujours les mots qui cassent, même si ces mots-là n'atteignent jamais Chris et ne font que glisser sur lui. Tony le manipulateur qui se croit toujours capable de tout. C'est sûrement vrai au fond. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'il fait subir à cette pauvre Michelle en allant voir ailleurs. Enfin ça, elle ne le sait pas. Et les rares fois où elle l'a surpris avec une autre, il lui a suffit d'un regard, un seul, pour rétablir toutes les illusions de la tendre Michelle. C'est pitoyable. Un unique regard indigo, si profond qu'il fait tomber n'importe qui dans ses abysses.

Oh, il n'est pas méchant. Il aime simplement s'amuser. Sauf qu'il n'a pas compris qu'il le faisait de plus en plus à ses dépens. Tony, le manipulateur manipulé, qui croit tout savoir alors qu'il ignore tout de lui-même. C'est chou.

- Arrêtez un peu, il _ne fait pas beau_.

- Jal, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Y a du soleil et Dieu nous offre un arc-en-ciel pour saluer cette belle journée. C'est un bon présage.

- Parce que tu crois en Dieu ? s'étonne Maxxie.

- Bien sûr. Pas toi ?

Maxxie ne répond pas. Ca vaut mieux. Et puis que dirait le puissant Dieu à un jeune homme gay ? Et petit en plus.

Ses yeux bleu clair s'égarent vers Anwar un moment. Depuis que celui-ci a décidé de devenir Musulman, le doux Maxxie ne sait plus à quel saint se vouer. A croire qu'il se sentirait presque coupable d'être homo depuis qu'Anwar lui en fait le reproche. C'est tellement dangereux les amis, ils ont tellement d'influence sur nous… Même Maxxie avec sa volonté de sauver les autres. Après tout, il est s'est presque laissé prendre au jeu de Tony. Presque. Lui aussi sait manipuler les autres quand il veut.

Mais il est trop gentil, Maxxie. Trop sensible. Il ne réalise pas tout ça.

- Tu devrais Max, ça t'aiderait à voir le côté positif des choses.

Comme toujours Chris ne tient pas compte du silence des gens et met le doigt là où ça fait mal. Sans s'en rendre compte. De manière anodine. Le silence se fait plus lourd ensuite mais lui s'en branle. Il ne s'aperçoit de rien et continue son chemin. Il le trace, indépendant, dans le sol et dans les cœurs, mais ça, il l'ignore aussi. Il fait aussi des ravages des fois, inconsciemment comme toujours, et ça blesse. Mais il reste fidèle, heureux, avec ses couleurs et son pull vert. Comme l'herbe qu'il fume. Comme l'espoir aussi ?

Sans doute puisqu'il avance.

- Tiens, aujourd'hui par exemple : il fait beau et… on a de la weed ! s'exclame-t-il en tirant fièrement un sachet d'herbe de sa poche.

Jal lève les yeux au ciel et insiste tout de même :

- Il _ne fait pas_ _beau_, je te dis ! Regarde ces nuages noirs.

Elle désigne d'un signe de tête l'horizon qui s'assombrit dangereusement. Elle a raison. L'orage approche. Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle soit rentrée avant que le déluge ne commence parce que ce n'est pas sa robe-salopette jaune qui risque de la protéger. Ni ses chaussettes montantes d'ailleurs. Les bottines passent encore. Elles sont bien les seules.

C'est tout à fait elle. Les pieds sur terre mais le reste dans les nuages. Ou quelque part ailleurs, dans des souvenirs un peu brumeux, de ceux qu'on ne voit pas et que personne ne verra jamais.

- Jal, toi aussi, ça t'aiderait de croire en Dieu. Dans cette situation, au lieu de voir la partie du ciel qui est grise, tu regarderais celle où il y a du soleil. Et tu serais contente, achève Chris.

Quelques gouttes s'écrasent sur nos épaules.

- Oh non ! Putain de temps de merde ! Et l'arc-en-ciel disparaît !

- Chris, oublie ton foutu arc-en-ciel et rentrons avant que ça ne se mette à tomber sérieusement !

Sidney est intervenu à son tour. Il n'a pas vraiment écouté tout ce qui a été dit jusque là mais quand il s'agit de se mouiller, il finit toujours par se réveiller. Généralement pour éviter les embrouilles. Sauf qu'il a le talent incroyable de les attirer malgré lui et de s'y enfoncer quand on essaie justement de l'en sortir.

Il est toujours paumé. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il se contente du présent. Sid, dans son tee-shirt pour enfant marqué d'un vieux slogan - « Buvez du jus d'orange ! » dit-il. Sa personnalité est à l'image qu'il renvoie : le regard fuyant bien qu'agrandit par ses verres en cul de bouteille, il se cache sous un bonnet et se sent mal dans ses baskets trouées. C'en est attendrissant.

J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il reflète l'attitude que je dégage. Sans que je parvienne à me trouver attendrissante moi-même.

- Hey Cassie, vas-y, prends une photo de nous avec l'arc-en-ciel en arrière-plan. Fais vite, il est en train de se barrer !

J'esquisse un sourire. Anwar est surexcité comme d'habitude. Il s'exclame, s'agite, danse presque. Ce soir, c'est la fête. Il va pouvoir draguer. Comme à chaque soirée où il va. Et comme à chaque fois, il rentrera tout seul. Ca ne l'arrêtera pas pour autant. Il continuera de foncer sur les filles comme un taureau sur la cape rouge du torero. Sans aucune subtilité.

Et c'est sans subtilité qu'il m'a tirée de mes pensées, m'empêchant par la même occasion de me traîner trop loin dans leurs dédales. Ignorant du fait qu'il me sauve peut-être. Tous ignorants.

Ils se rassemblent, se poussent, se râlent dessus, se marchent sur les pieds. Je fige le moment sur mon portable. Ils accourent alors tous vers moi, sautant, se bousculant encore, grognant les uns sur les autres.

- Merde, c'est con, on n'aperçoit pas l'arc-en-ciel ! se lamente Anwar.

- On a mis trop de temps à réagir, il a disparu avant, raisonne Tony.

- C'est normal, avec le temps que vous avez mis à vous placer et à prendre la pause… réplique Jal.

Chris lance une remarque bien sentie, Anwar renchérit sur le coup, Michelle défend sa meilleure amie. Tous se mêlent plus ou moins et la conversation prend les mêmes allures que la photo.

De toute façon, ils ont tous tort. L'arc-en-ciel est là. Je le vois bien moi.

Il suffit de les regarder.


End file.
